New blood Book 1
by warriorsfan1
Summary: Ravenpaw and Leafpaw think that their ordinary apprentices... until their leader tells them of a long-awaited prophecy...
1. Chapter 1Alligances

AQUACLAN

Leader: Poppystar- Young ginger she-cat with red colored spots on her face

Deputy: Reedstorm- Dark brown tabby tom

Medicine cat: Frostpool- very pale grey she-cat with amber eyes

WARRIORS

Skycloud- grey tabby she-cat with blue-grey stripes

Thornscar- battle scared light brown tom

Grapeleaf- black she-cat, with unsual pretty purple eyes

Cavetail- white tom with dark grey tail

Snowfoot- white tom

Longflower- pale tabby she-cat

Fireblaze- bright ginger tom

Runningspots- pretty brown she-cat with golden spotted legs

APPRENTICES

Stormpaw- grey tabby tom ( Thornscar)

Nutpaw- brown she-cat

(Reedstorm)

Thunderpaw- long-legged golden tom (Cavetail)

Leafpaw- grey she-cat with white stripes, paws and underbelly (Frostpool)

Ravenpaw- black she-cat woth white heart(shape) on her chest(Grapeleaf)

QUEENS

Rushtail- white she-cat with blue-grey ears and nose(patch) Mother of Thornscar's kits: Mosskit, Cloudkit and Mistykit

Summerbreeze- brown she-cat with green eyes and white under belly, expecting Cavetail's kits

ELDERS

Quailfeather- tortoiseshell se-cat, retired early to due failing sight, in one eye

Lostleg- three legged grey tom

Mintfire- white she-cat

SUNCLAN

Leader" Bloodstar- very ginger dark tom

Deputy: Iceclaw- black she-cat with white splashes

Medicine cat: Littlefang- Tabby tom

WARRIORS

Flamefeather- small ginger tom

Fluffypelt- VERY long -haired she-cat

Moletooth- brown tom

Smokefur- dark grey tom

Dewflight- cream she-cat with blue eyes

Oakleaf- brown-reddish tabby tom, with white paws

APPRENTICES

Nightpaw-black she-cat(moletooth)

Dawnpaw- cream she-cat(oakleaf)

Ashfall-grey tom (Littlefang)

Lavapaw- ginger tom(Dewflight)

QUEENS

Cherryblossom- calico she-cat, formerly of Aquaclan


	2. Chapter 2 Prologue

The she-cat stood in a clearing, surrounded many cats." What's going on?" She mewed. "A leaf will be torn between Raven and peace." Said a black tom. "Tell me what it means!" Begged the she-cat. "Hush, Poppystar." Said a glowing ginger she-cat." Two cats will have the ultimate power to save us all! Do not stand in their way, if you do, the river will run red with many cats blood."

Poppystar stared at the she-cat. "Oh, Heronberry." She whispered. "How will I know if I stabd in the way, when I don't wicj cat you mean?" The cars began to fade. " Blacksnow, Heronberry! Come back _I need_ your guidance!" Poppystar yowled.

"Poppystar! Poppystar! Wake up! Grapeleaf kitted over night!" A voice woke Poppystar. She opened an eye to see her deputy . "What are their names?" She asked. "Leafkit and Ravenkit." Replied Reedstorm._A leaf will be torn between Raven and peace, they hold the ultimate power, the river will run with cats blood without them!_ Poppystar's memory of the dream was faint, but she knew it was from Starclan. "Who's the father?" She asked. "Snowfoot, I think." Reedstorm said. Poppystar nodded. "Organize the evening patrols." She ordered. "And bring Frostpool in my den there's something we need to talk about." Reedstorm shuffled his paws in the dirt. "Do you need to talk to me too?" He asked hopefully. "No" "O-okay, I'll go sort out the patrols!" Reedstorm left the den. _Reedstorm does not need to know everything, but I will tell him._ Poppystar thought. _Not now. Nut I will tell him._ Pushing Reedstorm aside Poppystar knew that _nothing_ must happen to these kits. If It did, all her clan would be lost forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Leafkit watched Frostpool sort the herbs in her herb store. "Do you need _something?_" The pale grey she-cat asked._ She's not in a good-mood!_ "I-I was just wondering if you wanted h-help." Leafkit stammered. Frostpool looked at her with amber eyes. "Have you _ever_ thought about being a medicine cat apprentice?" she asked. "I thought you would never ask!" Purred Leafkit. Frostpool twitched her ears. "Me neither, but you are _very_ promising." Frostpool meowed. "Leafkit!" A queen called. Leafkit ran to the nursery. Rushtail, not her mother but another queen was suckling her kits. "I've been looking for you, go find your sister please, she's bothering the apprentices." The queen mewed. "Okay, Rushtail!" Leafkit said and went off to the middle of camp. Her sister was talking to theoldest apprentices. Nutpaw and Stormpaw. "I heard you apprentice ceremony is today." Nutpaw was saying. Leafkit bounded over to them. "Ravenkit! Come on!" She said. Her black sister nodded. "I'll you guys when I'm an apprentice! " she said. Leafkit rolled her eyes. _Is becoming a warrior the best thing ever?_ She asked her herself._ No a medicine cat helps cats, not shred them._ Leafkit did not like blood shed , so a warrior wasn't right for her. And everyone knew that. She an sister sat by the nursery talking. "I'm going to become the best warrior ever!" Ravenkit said, puffing out her chest._ Yeah, whatever!_ Leafkit thought mildly. Ravenkit looked at her, understanding. "And your going to be the _best_ medicine cat ever!" She added. Leafkit licked her sister's ear. Even though they were heading in different direction's the were still _very_ close. A white tom came over with a shrew in his mouth. "Snowfoot!" The she-kit's purred. Snowfoot dropped his kill at their paws. "Your mother's gone hunting." He said. "But she'll be beck soon." Ravenkit touched noses with their father. Then Leafkit. The two of them were old enough to be left with Rushtail and Summerbreeze.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ravenkit, you are now Raven_paw_" Poppystar said. Ravenpaw was so exited. _Who's my mentor?_ She wondered. "Grapeleaf" Poppystar summoned. _Mother? I thought that was against the rules!_ Grapeleaf stepped forward, Ignoring the mutters. " I trust you to mentor your own kit." Poppystar said. "You are keen and loyal, I see it in Ravenpaw already." Ravenpaw touched noses and fell in beside Leafpaw, who had Frostrpool as her mentor. _Now Leafpaw will be happy. Hopefully!_ "Leafpaw ,Ravenpaw!" Chanted Aquaclan. Reedstorm stepped forward. "Longflower" He said. "Take Grapeleaf and Ravenpaw on a patrol." He ordered. The pale tabby she-cat nodded and walked up t Ravenpaw and her mother/mentor. "Come on," She said, and sighed. "Sunclan border it is" She led them out of camp. "I _hate_ going to the Sunclan border." She muttered. "Why's that?" Ravenpaw asked. Grapeleaf tensed. Longflower sighed. "Don't worry Grapeleaf, I'll tell her." She meowed ."Moons ago, my friend Cherryblossom had to go an live with Sunclan." Ravenpaw gasped. "But why would she want to go there?" Ravenpaw asked. "It's a _long_ story, but kits in Sunclan needed a nursing queen, Cherryblossom couldn't say no." Longflower answered. " Does she have any kin in Aquaclan?" Asked Ravenpaw. Longflower nodded. "Quailfeather" Looking around, the she-cats realised that they were at the border. "You there!" A voice yowled. "Stay there!" "Uh-oh" Grapeleaf hissed. A sunclan patrol charged over to them. Ravenpaw saw a black and white she-cat, cream apprentice and two ginger toms. "Why are _you _so close to the border?" Snarled the older ginger tom. Longflower stepped forward. "We're still on our _own_ territory." She reminded him. The tom slid out his claws. "Not for long!" He growled. The black-and-white she-cat stepped in front of him. "Shut up Flamefeather, sheath your claws!" She growled. Longflower dipped her head. "Iceclaw" The she-cat dipped back levelly ." Longflower. Flamefeather stepped forward nose to nose with Longflower. He smirked. "Just to have you know." He growled. " Cherryblossom fights for _us_ now, so watch your back." _That stupid piece of Fox-dung!_ Ravenpaw thought angrily. Longflower bared her teeth. "Watch your tongue, you piece of Fox-dung!" She snarled. The two cream cats braced themselves for an attack. Iceclaw thrust herself in front of Flamefeather." Excuse him" She said. "He'll be searching the elders for ticks for two moons." She said, looking at Flamefeather. Longflower whipped around and stalked off. Ravenpaw spat with disgust at Flamefeather and Followed Longflower and Grapeleaf._ When I'm a warrior, I'll __**shred**__ him!_ Ravenpaw decided.


End file.
